Don't ever forget
by rubbish89
Summary: Spoilers for episode 4, season 3. What happens when Jack has to watch a love confession on T.V.? Read and find out. For all my fellow Jaters out there! R&R. Please be kind, this is my first fic.


I love him.

Those three words ran through his distraught mind, flashing, like the beep of the damn button.

They had been cruel.

Playing her sobbing confession over the intercom for hours. The vision of her crying, cradling his beaten head close to her heart obscured his vision.

All he could do was pace.

He felt the guilt and anger surging through his fatigued frame. His disbelieving stare was glued to the television the "good guys" had been so kind as to wheel in.

Had he been wrong all along? Was the jealousy he felt when he saw them together justified?

Together.

A hollow laugh raked through his stiff chest and swollen throat. He was unable to control the rage that coursed through his veins. He yelled. Letting the pain that had been shielded—trapped—inside of him for so long finally breakthrough the crumbling barriers.

He tore at the glass wall in front of him. Kicking and punching until his hands oozed with warm crimson liquid. His only goal was to reach the television. To heave it across the room. To smash it into millions of tiny pieces. Then he could bury it. Bury it with the rest of his life's mistakes—his failures.

His eyes danced with hot, bitter tears. He slid to the forlorn ground beneath him, unable to control his buckling knees. He felt the room freeze over with sadness and the feeling of abandonment return to his guarded heart. He bowed his heavy head, ashamed that he had managed to misunderstand the one thing he cherished most in his messed up world.

Kate.

Her name escaped from his lips in a sweet whisper and it took all his energy to stop his mind from rewinding back to the memory of her soft lips on his own.

He didn't understand. He had been so careful and yet she had still managed to squeeze past his walls and bury herself in his heart forever.

He felt as if she herself had ripped open his chest and yanked out the beating heart. All that was left in her savage wake was a black abyss, swirling with sorrow, agony and loneliness.

Goodbye Kate.

He let the gut-wrenching words tumble from his mouth. He shut his eyes, hoping that he would never have to open them again.

Have you finally decided that the right path to take is the one I have chosen for you Jack?

Yes.

Good. I will abide to your demands and free your friends the minute the sun breaks tomorrow. Until then, you may spend the last hours on this dead end with her.

Jack flinched as the metal door slammed shut behind Henry. The sound of a bound, coughing Kate echoed through the room. Jack's lids fluttered with the desire to see her face, but he willed them to stay shut.

Jack. Can you here me? Jack?

Kate had managed to untie herself and crawl over to Jack's still form. She prodded him with comforting words, but his unresponsive face brought an unconscious urge to touch him.

She ran her soft fingers over his stubbled cheeks and the sensation of being so close to him made her heart thump like crazy. Her mind wandered to the day she found him laying on the rocks, delirious, her actions filled with worry.

A smile grew across her relieved face as she felt him stir beneath her hands, but it faded quickly when he pulled away from her.

Jack? What's wrong?

Jack's head tilted upwards towards her concerned voice. He couldn't help but think of the way she cradled sawyer, speaking to him with the same concerned voice. He didn't deserve her sympathy. He didn't want it.

What do you want from me Kate?

The question came out in a strangled whimper.

What? Jack? Why won't you look at me?

Because it hurts.

Kate's face scrunched up with confusion. She didn't understand. The last time she had seen him she was pouring her heart out through her eyes, hoping she would some day be able to tell him with words. Hoping that he might return the one thing she wanted most. And now. Now he won't even acknowledge that she's in the same room.

Jack, I don't understand.

I'm tired of failing Kate. I'm tired of being hurt. I'm tired of watching you run away from me. I'm tired of watching you run to . . . to him.

Him? Sawyer?

You love him. Why do you have to hurt me in the process?

Kate let out an exasperated sigh. Love Sawyer? She cringed at the thought. The one man she had longed for her entire life was lying in front of her. He looked defeated. She breathed deeply, allowing the image in front of her to etch itself into her memories. He wasn't defeated because he had "lost" her to another man. He was defeated because he loved her.

The realization of what Jack was talking about hit her like a lightening bolt. She leaned close to his ear, her voice barely above a whisper.

Know matter what those "others" make me say or do, the only man in this entire world that holds the key to my heart is you Jack.

Jack's eyes snapped open with surprise. He had watched her disappear from his thoughts, drifting to the back of his mind, but her words brought them rushing back like a raging tornado. He stared at her with wonderment and he felt a ray hope rising in his chest.

Kate leaned forward, trailing her hands over his cropped hair and down his chest, letting them linger on his beating heart. She smiled with ardor as she stared longingly into his hazel orbs.

That's much better.

Kate giggled to herself as Jack's mouth twitched into a smile.

Jack closed the gap between them, gently pulling her body towards his. Their lips united, and the flaming sparks of want and need burned through their bodies. They deepened the kiss, allowing the feverish passion they had both buried inside their hearts come bubbling to the surface.

Kate gasped tenderly as she clutched to Jack's chest. She found his scent to be irresistible and she buried her head into his shoulder.

Jack's hands ran up and down her back, the feel of her smooth skin under his fingers was intoxicating.

I love you Kate. Don't ever forget that.

Kate held back her tears, gripping tighter.

I won't.


End file.
